DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): In accordance with the NIMH mission of encouraging students to pursue careers in scientific research, The LEARN (Learning Education and Research Network) Program will provide quality educational initiatives that encourage individuals to pursue research careers in the fields of neuroscience, the behavioral sciences, and other mental health areas. LEARN is a comprehensive program based on research findings and designed to change student attitudes toward science, involve them in the process of scientific investigation, and to increase students' awareness of scientific career options. To meet this goal we will provide structured research experiences for high school students, in the laboratories of UT-Houston Faculty that are actively engaged in mental health related research. Develop a web-based curriculum on the interdisciplinary topic of learning research designed to meet local and national science standards, including on-line educational tools, inquiry based hands-on activities, and research monographs that expose students to the life of a NIMH scientist. Train high school science teachers to properly implement the LEARN curriculum, encourage their students to continue in our outreach programs, and motivate them to consider careers in mental health related research. An experienced team representing science education, learning research, neurobiology, technology application, multimedia development, and information technology will participate in the LEARN program development to ensure that the student research experiences, teacher training, and curriculum are of the highest quality. LEARN program activities have been strategically designed to take advantage of existing successful educational programs funded through the Office of Education Access and Equity. Both the Summer Research Program for high school students and the Houston Outreach Team Teacher Training Program will provide a spring broad for meeting the goals of the LEARN program. The curriculum development will benefit from a participatory design process including teachers, scientists, and students that will guide the iterative process, to ensure that the product is innovative, motivational, appropriate for use in the classroom, and scientifically accurate.